Year of the Spark: April 21
by Sparky Army
Summary: A gift from new allies puts John and Elizabeth in an interesting situation. The Year of the Spark continues!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note From the Author (Hannah554) - Another fluffy, humorous fic from me, I seem to be writing a surprising amount of fluff for YotS lol. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**A Thoughtful Gift**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Elizabeth could only stand there as the tribal leader bowed before her; he stood up placing his hand on her forehead. His eyes were closed in concentration for several moments and Elizabeth felt rather uncomfortable with the custom. At least they'd secured a trade agreement out of this, the medicinal properties of the plants on this planet would, according to Carson, be extremely useful to them.

"To ensure the success of our friendship we bless you, the leader of your people with this gift. For the remainder of this day may the thoughts of the one you love be your own," Trebor stated and Elizabeth tried very hard not to look at the man like he was crazy, all the while ignoring the knowing smile on Teyla's face.

With only a few more words exchanged the team left the small village, heading back to the stargate to return to Atlantis.

* * *

'_I can't believe Teyla kicked my ass again'_

Elizabeth looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, expecting to see John in the doorway but finding the spot empty. She looked around seeing John making his way through the control room and she wondered for a moment how she could have heard his voice from all the way in here. She shrugged it off as he entered her office, slouching into the chair opposite her with a slight wince.

"I don't know why I keep sparring with those two when ultimately I leave with bruises, maybe it's some form of self harm," John stated thoughtfully and Elizabeth smiled and arched an eyebrow at him before returning to the report she'd been reading a moment ago. John silently played with the paper weight that had been sitting on her desk.

'_I wonder what's for lunch."_

"What?" Elizabeth questioned and John looked at her strangely.

"I didn't say anything," he told her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was sure you just... never mind," she replied turning her attention to the report and wondering if maybe she should actually take Carson's advice and get some more sleep. She bit her lip as she tried 

to make sense of one of the lines in the report, she loved her expedition team but she really wished they wouldn't rush through their paperwork.

'_Wow she looks cute when she does that.'_

"What?" Elizabeth questioned again though this time it was more out of surprise.

"What?" John questioned back, looking slightly guilty.

"If this is some kind of practical joke it's not funny," she told him and he threw his hands up in a gesture of innocence.

"I'm not doing anything, just sitting here playing with your paperweight and listening to my own thoughts," he told her and she opened her mouth to reply when realisation hit her. She tapped her earpiece, calling Teyla to her office and staring at John warily for a moment as he just sat there looking confused.

Teyla had already been on her way to the control room so it took the woman less than a minute to reach them. "Is there something I can do for you Elizabeth?" the Athosian questioned as she appeared in the doorway.

"What exactly did Trebor mean when he said 'let the thoughts of the one I love be my own'?" Elizabeth asked and John suddenly sat rigid in his chair, probably catching onto her train of thought and trying to hide any further embarrassing thoughts.

Teyla smiled, far too knowingly for Elizabeth's liking and if she didn't know any better she'd say that Teyla had set this up, it had been her after all who had suggested trade with the villagers. "They have a... substance which somehow causes a mental connection between a person and whoever they share the closest bond with; I do not know how it works. You can hear someone's thoughts?"

Again Teyla had an all too knowing smile on her face. "Bits and pieces, this person can't hear my thoughts right?"

"No and I would not worry, the affect will only last another couple of hours and if you maintain your distance from this person then you will not be able to hear them," Teyla informed her and with another smile left the room.

Elizabeth sighed as she leant back in her chair, she wasn't sure this was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand at least she knew she wasn't going crazy but on the other she was mentally connected to John Sheppard's mind for the next few hours.

"How much of my recent thoughts did you hear exactly?" John questioned, a trace of nervousness underlying his tone.

"Not much, something about lunch, Teyla kicking your ass and... oh yeah, I look cute when I bite my lip," she told him and took far too much pleasure out of the blush creeping up his neck than she knew she should.

"Sorry about that," he stated and she smiled and laughed softly. "But you know..." he began, that mischievous tint to his voice that always made her nervous and right now it was making her even more worried. "If we analyse what that tribal guy said we come to a rather interesting conclusion."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to bit her lip again and instead tried to play dumb. "Really?"

"Yeah I mean, his exacts words were, 'let the thoughts of the one you love be your own' now correct me I'm wrong but you're hearing my thoughts and I believe I'm described as..." he began to explain but Elizabeth abruptly cut him off.

"Yes, I know, the one I love but I love all my expedition team, you're all like my family," she tried to cover but unfortunately John was not a man easily deterred or easily fooled.

"So why aren't you hearing their voices?" he questioned.

'_Come on Elizabeth, say it.'_

There was a desperation in his thoughts that was well hidden in his voice and it was that alone that she reacted to. "I guess maybe... it's a different love I feel for you."

She was both relieved and dismayed by the words, three years of hiding the truth and she'd just thrown it out there. Part of her wanted to take the words back, knowing that they would change everything and part of her wanted that change.

"Maybe I should go get some of that stuff, it'd be interesting to hear your thoughts," he stated and the admission that it would be her thoughts he would hear was enough to tell her she hadn't made a mistake. At least now they wouldn't have to say the words properly until they were both ready to hear them, maybe things didn't have to completely change after all.


End file.
